In the related art, a non-contact control of a display panel is commonly achieved by using a camera or an infrared optical technology. However, a camera or an infrared optical identifying unit may not be shielded when a gesture of a user is identified by using a camera or an infrared optical technology, so it is required to arrange an unshielded opening additionally in the outer frame of the display device, so as to identify the gesture. As a result, an appearance of the display device may be adversely affected. In addition, the accuracy of the non-contact control of the display panel may be lowered due to the fact that a close-in gesture may not be identified accurately by using the camera or the infrared optical technology.
Further, transparent display devices are springing up in the market, which brings a user with a better vision experience. However, most of the transparent display devices may only provide a simple display function instead of providing a better interactive experience. Although a capacitive touch transparent display device has already existed in the related art, the transparent display panel of such capacitive touch transparent display device is of a low transmittance and requires a back light source with high intensity, so it is easy to dirty the transparent display panel.